We Don't Need Anymore Problems Here
by MaybeALittleBroken
Summary: A random oneshot crossover of Doctor Who and Destiny at the request of my brother and written entirely around the phrase "flashlight heads". ;)
Ava was sitting on the roof of a decrepit plane playing with the scope of her sniper rifle when she heard the noise. A terrible screeching noise that made all the Fallen creep out into the open curiously.

Slinging her sniper to her back Ava grabbed her autorifle and slid off the plane. She landed on the hard packed dirt and backed into the shadows. The Fallen were yelling now and the screeching noise seemed to be subsiding. Quietly Ava snuck around the plane toward the noise.

A large blue box sat in the middle of the Mothyards. "Xander? You doing anything important?"

"Yes!" Xander sounded out of breath and more than a little irritated at the interruption.

"Okay, disregard." Ava groaned and checked her clip. The Fallen were creeping up around the blue box.

"No, no, go ahead." Xander grunted and then swore at whatever he was doing.

Ava peered down her scope at the box. The words "Police Box" were written in big white letters across the top. "A very suspicious blue box has just appeared."

"You think everything is suspicious."

"Everything is!" A dreg kicked the box and then jumped back. Nothing happened. "If you can manage you should probably come down here."

There was a long moment of silence before Xander said, "I'll see."

A group of dregs was advancing toward the box slowly when the door flew open. A tall gangly man and a redheaded girl stood in the doorway. The Fallen began firing and the redhead dodged back inside. It sounded like she was yelling, and the man waved his hands around in the air before disappearing as he closed the door. The Fallen attacked the box with everything they had.

"There are people in the box." She mumbled to Xander, not expecting him to respond.

The screeching noise started up again and the box flickered out of existence. The noise faded, and then began again full force. Ava stumbled back as the box began to appear next to her.

The Fallen were screaming and searching for the box, but Ava no longer cared about them. The door swung open again and the man looked completely confused. He readjusted his bowtie and looked around. "This is not Russia."

Ava narrowed her eyes. "Well, technically- Wait, no, where the hell are you from?!"

"Where the hell are we now?" The redhead yelled.

"You are an eeeeenemy of the daaaaaaleks!"

Ava looked up to see figures flying towards them. She swore.

"Watch that language, Little Finch." Xander snapped.

"When you get here and see what's going on then you can tell me not to swear."

The redhead stepped up next to the man and asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Ava ignored her in favor of trying to see what was inside the box. It appeared to be much larger on the inside. Suspicious.

The strange man looked around again. "Get in."

Ava shook her head. The flying things were coming closer and the Fallen began shooting at them.

"Come on!" The redhead grabbed her arm and tugged Ava inside. She didn't resist.

"I'm in the box now. It's bigger than it should be on the inside." Perhaps keeping Xander updated on the situation would motivate him to hurry whatever he was doing up.

"Why does everyone say that?" The man asked throwing his hands around.

"Doctor!" The redhead was struggling with some levers on the center control console.

"Yes! Right! I'm The Doctor and this is Amy." The Doctor ran over to help Amy and Ava closed the door, blocking out the noise of the Fallen and the strange things fighting.

"I think we've broken through to another alternate reality and the Daleks must have followed us." The Doctor was puzzling over a screen covered in strange circular symbols.

"And the Daleks are…?"

"Those flashlight heads." Amy dashed back toward the door and threw it open to peer out. The Fallen and Daleks were fighting now.

Ava laughed. "We have flashlight heads too, but we call them Taken and they're completely different."

Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it's not really that interesting, I guess. What are you going to do about these Daleks? We have enough problems around here already."

"Just give me a moment." The Doctor was messing with something.

Ava stepped back outside the box and summoned Greer. Greer scanned the box and began to rant about the impossibility of the situation.

The Doctor lunged forward, pulling something out of his pocket. Ava raised her gun, but he stopped a couple inches from Greer and pointed his little metal object at her. The object emitted an annoying high pitched whirring noise. "I'm just scanning."

Greer scanned the object back. "I don't like this at all."

"I don't either." The Doctor agreed.

"We can't go anywhere until we get rid of those Daleks." Amy yelled from inside the box.

Ava took that as a cue to start shooting and scrambled back onto the plane once more. She pulled out her sniper and carefully aimed at a blue flashlight eye. The eyestalk shattered off and the Dalek began the spin around, confused. The Fallen attacked it, slashing with shock blades. Without waiting to see what became of the first Dalek, Ava lined up another shot. By the time her clip was empty the Fallen had overtaken the Daleks. She couldn't even see the Daleks anymore under the Fallen swarming them.

The screeching started up again and when Ava looked down the box was already disappearing. From her other side came the familiar sound of a sparrow and then Xander joined her.

"So, what was going on?"

"You literally missed all of it." Ava sighed and motioned toward the group of Fallen who were scavenging through the Dalek wreckage. "We should probably stop them from taking that."


End file.
